


The Diary of Jim Darkmagic

by Anonymous



Category: Acquisitions Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The memoirs of the greatest wizard of the modern age.Or, non-chronological extracts from Jim's diary, which absolutely has a unicorn on the cover.





	The Diary of Jim Darkmagic

**Author's Note:**

> Very early in their career. Jim isn't going to NOT go shopping if they've got a job in a city for a change.

_Dear Diary_

_OK, that didn't go as planned. _

Jim dragged a finger along the dusty spines at the far end of the stacks. The mouldering smell of old books was strong here, mixed with the lightning-tang of magic here and there. Most of this stuff was useless, but he'd found a battered copy of Ilusitor's _Carpe Vivre Arcanum_ and a fine set of tawdry vintage engravings, so he wasn't willing to write the store off just yet.

A handsomely blue-bound tome caught his eye. _Smirl's Handbook of Process Documentation and Management_, the title proclaimed in exquisitely restrained gilt. Jim snorted, and pulled it from the pile. A lazy flip through the pages confirmed his first impression: dry, dull text droning on and on about synergies and profit quarters, interspersed with static graphs illustrating gods knew what. Boring, boring, boring. Jim went to toss it back on the stack, nice binding be damned, when a phrase snagged his attention.

"_Something to consider_," he sniggered. Omin's verbal tics followed him around, it seemed. He tossed the awful business book into his basket and continued to browse the shelves. 

Back at the extremely temporary city 'office,' his new Arcanum fit handsomely into his travelling collection, and the etchings would go nicely in his personal archive. Jim tossed the manual from hand to hand and wandered to Omin's room to show off this drollery. He hip-checked the door open without knocking (but after pausing to listen for a second to catch any conversation) and sauntered in to drape himself across the rickery desk Omin had put in the middle of the room for 'the best light.' Omin, across from him, proceeded to ignore him, brow furrowed and ostensibly engrossed in his paperwork. Jim harumphed, and dropped the book on the table with a satisfying thump.

"Check this out," he said, only to be cut short by Omin's laser death glare. 

"Jim, did you need--oh.Oh."

Huh. That was new. Usually this would precede Omin chewing him out for two to five minutes for wasting the boss's time when he was very busy and important, the highlights of which Jim had memorised and could silently recite alongside. Instead, Omin cut short and was staring at the book, eyes wide and... The tapered tips of his ears turning pink? Omin didn't blush. What? 

Omin picked up the book with something approaching reverence. "Jim, where did you get this?" he almost breathed. 

"Ogilvey's second-hand on Slouch St," he answered mechanically. He squinted at Omin, voice pitching high, "I thought you might... Like it?" 

Omin nodded emphatically, thumbing through crisp pages with a distracted air.

"I've been looking for a copy, I can't beleive you found it," he said, looking up to meet Jim's eyes. The sincerity was.... Well, it was _something_. "Thank you Jim," Omin said, with what looked like the tentative edges of a delighted smile.

Jim stood, abruptly. "Of course!" he said with a flourish of his cloak. "I aim to please and astound. I'll let you, uh..." gestured helplessly as Omin nodded, already engrossed in the text. "Well, enjoy," he burbled, and let himself out of the office. 

It was a _joke_. A stupid, boring little _bon mot_ to poke fun at Omin's fussy beaurocratic tendancies. Instead, apparently, he'd stumbled into heartfelt gift territory. Omin liked the weirdest stuff. 

_I didn't know he could make that face. I thought he'd been magically grown without the emotions for it! I was not prepared for shy, smiling Omin! These etchings are ruined, I won't be able to think about anything else. Very weird day, two doves. JWD3 _

* * *


End file.
